Rain Love
by NA 12A
Summary: Para Guardian ditugaskan untuk melindungi 4 Spirit musim yang baru. Apa yang akan dilakukan Jack Frost saat spirit musim gugur menjadi musuhnya? dan apa arti perasaan yang dirasakannya / [CHAP 6] It's not over? Then let's find this now if you guys interesting
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~ New Spirit of season ~

Jack tertawa senang melihat Jimie berserta adiknya Sofie yang sedang berada di sekolahnya, Jack melihat Jimie yang asik bercanda dengan temannya kemudian Jack melihat Sofie yang kelas 1 sedang bermain kejar-kejaran bersama temannya juga.

"Seandainya Bunny melihat ini" Jack pun terbang agar tak ada anak-anak yang melihatnya, belum beberapa tahun, Jack Frost telah terkenal dibeberapa Negara, salah satunya ditempat Jimie tinggal. Jack pun terbang oleh angin, dan Jack melihat bulan yang terang sinarnya.

"The Man in the moon" Jack pun melihat sinar aurora dilangit yang menandakan bahwa saatnya para Guardian untuk datang ke North Pole dan pertanda sesuatu terjadi dan sangat penting. Jack pun terbang dengan cepat kearah North Pole.

-North Pole-

Jack melihat Toothfairy dan Sandman meloncat girang bahkan Sandman sesekali berputar bahagia.

"Jack Frost" peluk North.

"Wow… pelukan yang hangat untuk santa" kata Jack sambil melepaskan diri dari North.

"Hey Jack kau harus siap-siap untuk ini" kata Bunny sambil mengikuti North ke kereta seluncur.

"siap-siap? untuk apa?" tanya Jack, Tooth pun menghampiri Jack dengan senang begitu pula Baby Tooth.

"ini adalah saat dimana kita menjadi sanksi New Spirit Of Season" kata Tooth dengan riang.

"tunggu sebentar. Bukankah Spirit of Season hanya ada satu?" tanya Jack.

"tentu saja tidak. Baiklah semuanya naik sekarang karna kita akan ke Nature Island" North pun mempersiapkan kereta seluncurnya dengan beberapa kuda terbangnya dan kali ini Bunny pun ikut.

"sepertinya kau tidak takut lagi menaiki seluncur ini"

"aku tidak akan kalah denganmu Jack" kata Bunny sambil menaiki seluncur dengan angkuhnya tapi pada akhirnya ditengah-tengah perjalanan, Bunny mabuk berat.

"kenapa kita tidak gunakan bola mu North?" tanya Jack karna North Pole saat itu sedang pagi hari dan sekarang telah malam.

"Nature Island bukanlah tempat biasa yang dapat didatangi, Nature Island adalah tempat dimana Mother of Nature melindungi 4 kerajaan musim" kata North membuat muka Jack terkejut.

"4 kerajaan musim berasal dari 4 Spirit of Season. Bertahun-tahun Mother of Nature memilih New Spirit of Season setiap 100 tahun sekali, dan kami telah melihatnya beberapa kali" kata North mencoba membuat Jack iri.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Spirit of Season yang telah digantikan?" tanya Jack

"mereka menjadi pelindung para spirit, semacam prajurit perang" kata seseorang penjaga yang berpakaian armor hijau, Jack melihat sebuah gelombang magnet dan perlahan-lahan terbuka setiap kali kereta seluncur itu masuk dan menutup ketika kereta seluncur ini telah melewati batasan yang dilindungi oleh gelombang magnet ini. Jack melihat kedepan yang dimana Nature Island telah terlihat jelas. Warna tumbuhan yang sangat indah. Kereta seluncur North telah turun dengan mulusnya. Kemudian penjaga tersebut memberi hormat kepada para Guardian dan memberikan jalan masuk kedalam.

-Nature Island-

Jack melihat beberapa spirit dari berbagai musim datang, kemudian salah satu laki-laki muncul dengan jubah putih, hijau, dan kuning.

"North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, dan Jack. Selamat datang di Nature Island. Perkenalkan nama saya Aswin dari wakil spirit musim panas yang dipilih oleh Mother Nature" Jack tak dapat berhenti melihat pemandangan yang indah baginya, warna-warni 4 musim bergabung menjadi satu. Jack melangkah kedepan dan disana terdapat 4 krystal raksasa yang terdapat spirit di dalamnya, krystal musim semi berwarna merah muda dengan sosok laki-laki didalamnya, krystal musim panas berwarna hijau dengan sosok perempuan, krystal musim gugur berwarna orange dengan sosok perempuan, dan krystal musim dingin berwarna biru dengan sosok laki-laki.

North pun menghampiri krystal musim dingin, Tooth menghampiri musim panas, Bunny menghampiri musim semi, dan Sandy menghampiri musim gugur. sedangkan Jack sedikit bingung dengan posisinya.

"Jack kami ingin kamu bersama Sandy, terakhir kali salah satu spirit musim gugur yang baru menjadi stress karna tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sandy" kata North tertawa, membuat Sandy marah. Jack menghampiri Sandy dan melihat sosok perempuan tersebut.

"Jack jangan terlalu fokus" Aswin membangunkan lamunan Jack. Kemudian terdapat pohon besar dan kemudian melingkari keempat krystal tersebut dan sinar bulan oleh The man in The moon membuat ke4 krystal itu bercahaya dan perlahan-lahan terbuka, Jack segera menagkap perempuan yang keluar dari krystal tersebut, kulitnya putih cerah, dan seumuran dengan Jack, tapi yang membuat Jack terpukau bahkan semua yang berada disana adalah wajah cantik dan rambut merah muda cerah yang bercahaya oleh pantulan bulan.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sankyuu atas Reviewnya.**

**Gomen kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang nyambung, NA masih baru sih...**

**selain itu juga ada beberapa kesalahan, seperti nama Jimie yang seharusnya Jamie. maaf ya :(**

**selamat menikmati kembali cerita NA #hormat... GRAKK**

* * *

**RISE OF GUARDIAN **

**FANFICTION**

**RAIN LOVE**

**Disclamer : DreamWorks Animation**

* * *

Chapter 2

~30 Years Later~

Jack Frost duduk diantara dahan pohon musim panas hari ini, beruntung saat ini sedang malam hari, jadi Jack tidak terlalu merasa kepanasan. Matanya yang biru menatap sosok yang mirip seperti Jamie yang sedang bercanda ria dengan tantenya, Sophie, mengingatkan dirinya tentang adiknya. debu emas berjatuhan di atas. Jack pun melihat debu emas milik Sandy memasuki beberapa rumah, dan matanya teralihkan pada anak Jamie dan Sophie yang telah tertidur. Jamie pun mengangkat anaknya masuk kedalam kamar begitu pula dengan anak Sophie. Jack pun terbang menghampiri Sandy.

"apa kabarmu Sandy?" Sandy membalas dengan dua jempol dan senyuman. Jack pun tertawa kecil, Sandy memberikan tanda daun musim gugur kepada Jack, Jack kira itu hanyalah salah satu mimpi anak-anak hingga perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi bentuk seorang gadis.

"kita dapat bertemu dengannya?" Senyuman Sandy membuat Jack tertawa dengan senang.

"apa yang kita tunggu ayo pergi Sandy" Sandy menunjukan jarinya kearah atas dan disana kereta milik North muncul dengan suara khas santa.

"ayo pergi tuan-tuan" Sandy dan Jack duduk di kereta dengan Aswin yang duduk disebelah Bunny.

"hey Aswin" Aswin hanya mengangguk hormat, membuat Jack merasa tidak nyaman.

"kalian semua ditugaskan untuk bertemu dengan keempat spirit of season, tetapi sebelumnya kita harus pergi ke Nature Island" kata Aswin. North pun mengguncangkan bola ajaibnya dan memunculkan portal ke Nature Island.

"kau bilang kita tak bisa pergi menggunakan bola ajaib mu?" tanya Jack.

"HA. Kita telah mendapatkan izin untuk langsung menuju Nature Island menggunakan bola ajaibku" Jack pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aswin meminta penjelasan.

"orang baru memang susah untuk diberitahu" Jack menatap Aswin tidak suka.

"sudahlah Jack" Tooth berhasil membuat Jack menahan dirinya untuk membekukan Aswin ditempat. Jack pun mengalihkan pandangannya saat kereta seluncur North memasuki portal. Dan lagi-lagi Jack tetap terpukau dengan pemandangan Nature Island, sosok spirit yang lain muncul dan kali ini jumlahnya ada banyak, dan Jack dapat langsung membedakan yang mana prajurit dari berbagai musim. Setelah kereta milik North mendarat, Jack ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan gadis musim gugur itu. Jack sendiri bingung, kenapa dirinya sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

"JACK!" teriakan Tooth membuat Jack terbangun dari lamunannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Jack. Tooth menyuruhnya untuk melihat kedepan, dan disana. 2 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan berdiri memandang pohon besar yang berwarna pelangi yang dikenal sebagai Mother of Nature.

"apa yang mereka lakukan?" kata Jack, membuat Aswin menoleh kearahnya, tetapi yang didapatkan Aswin adalah mata Jack yang ternyata terfokus kepada gadis berambut pink mengkilap tersebut.

"mereka sedang menunggu Mother of Nature dan The Man in the moon untuk memberikan perintah atas penyerangan yang terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu"

"penyerangan?" tanya Jack, tetapi tak dijawabnya karna mata Aswin dan Jack terpukau ketika cahaya Aurora mengenai keempatnya. Kemudian ketika sinar itu hilang beberapa akar dan tumbuhan menutupi Mother of Nature, begitu pula dengan awan yang menutupi The Man in the moon. Kemudian muncul wanita dengan pakaiannya yang bergaya ala victoria.

"4 kingdom of season dan The Guardian…" Jack menatap gadis berambut pink itu yang dari tadi yang tidak menunjukan wajahnya, Jack sendiri geram. Jack akui, dia tidak pernah melihat wajahnya lagi ketika hari itu….

**FLASBACK**

Jack tertegun melihat wajah cantik gadis ini, rambutnya pink mengkilap, kulitnya putih, bulu matanya lentik. Jack pun sedikit terkejut ketika beberapa bunga mawar tumbuh disekeliling para spirit yang baru.

"ini aneh" kata Aswin menatap gadis itu.

"apa yang aneh?" tanya Jack.

"rambutnya berwarna pink… te-tetapi dia spirit musim gugur" kata Bunny sedikit terkejut.

"kulitnya pun putih" kata Tooth mendekat.

"apa yang akan kamu lakukan Aswin?" tanya North. Belum sempat Aswin menjawab, suara Jack membuat yang lain terkejut.

"ada apa dengan kalian?, memang kenapa dengan gadis ini?, kenapa tingkah kalian seperti tidak menginginkannya?" kata Jack dengan suara yang kasar, gadis itu pun sedikit memberontak karna kesakitan akibat tangan Jack yang mencengkram pergelangannya beruntung gadis itu tidak terbangun.

"panggilkan para prajurit! Bawa spirit baru ini ke kingdom" kemudian muncul beberapa prajurit spirit wanita dan membawa spirit baru pergi.

"Jack, setiap spirit memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda" kata Tooth memulai pembicaraan ketika para prajurit pergi.

"pirang untuk musim semi, hitam untuk musim dingin, biru untuk musim panas, dan musim gugur… berwarna coklat" kata Bunny.

"terus? Apa masalahnya?" tanya Jack.

"Jack… apa kamu ingat siapa yang membuat musim hujan?" tanya North. Sandy pun memunculkan tanda petir di atas kepalanya.

"petir? Badai?"

"Lady Storm" kata Aswin. Jack mengalihkan matanya ke arah Aswin.

"Lady storm adalah spirit musim dingin… tetapi sekarang tidak lagi" kata North, Jack menatap bingung kearah North. Tooth pun dengan berat hati menceritakan kisah tersebut.

"Aswin. Bolehkah…" Tooth meminta izin kepada Aswin untuk memperbolehkannya menceritakan hal ini kepada Jack.

"tidak masalah. Jack adalah Guardian" kata-kata Aswin membuat Tooth segera memberitahu Jack tentang masalah tersebut.

"karna rambutnya berwarna abu-abu Jack. Spirit yang memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda, maka akan diusir" kata Tooth. Mata Jack menatap tak percaya. Hanya karna warna rambut yang berbeda?.

"kenapa bisa? Tunggu dulu…. Apa mungkin…" Sandy menatap Jack dengan sedih.

"maafkan aku Jack. Ini mungkin membuatmu sedikit terkejut, dahulu ketika spirit baru muncul dengan rambut berbeda, ada keyakinan bahwa 'mereka' akan membawa petaka bagi kestabilan alam dan karna itulah spirit yang memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda akan diusir atau mungkin diasingkan. selain itu juga kita tidak tahu 'mereka' ada dimana" kata Tooth

"mereka?" tanya Jack. Tooth segera menutup mulutnya.

"tenang saja. Gadis ini tidak akan kami biarkan diusir" kata Aswin.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Jack diberitahu North bahwa gadis tersebut diterima di Kingdom Autumn dan tidak terjadi masalah, bahkan gadis tersebut sempat berkata ingin bertemu dengan Sandy dan Jack. Dan kabar ini telah membuat Jack melupakan permasalahan sebelumnya.

**END OF FLASBACK**

Jack berani akui bahwa kerajaan musim gugur ini cukup indah. Warna orange, merah, dan kuning membuat tempat ini seperti di surga. Dan siapa sangka bahwa Jack dapat bertatapan langsung dengan gadis berambut pink yang dikepang saat ini. Jack dan para Guardian sedang berada di ruang lobi menunggu gadis itu untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Sandman dan Jack Frost… aku… selalu ingin bertemu dengan kalian" kata gadis itu. Suaranya bahkan membuat Tooth menghampirinya.

"coba buka mulutmu" gadis itu sedikit ragu, kemudian perlahan mulutnya terbuka dan dengan girang Tooth berserta baby Tooth berteriak senang.

"lihat giginya. Putih bersih. Seperti Jack Forst" perkataan Tooth membuat gadis itu mengarahkan mata birunya kearah Jack yang membuat Jack malu.

"Love bird" ejek Bunny, membuat Jack kesal.

"ah… namaku Rozfeya, biasa dipanggil Rose" satu nama itu sebenarnya asing untuk Jack tetapi ketika mendengar nama panggilannya… Jack rasa itu memang cocok untuk dirinya.

TBC

* * *

**haha sedikit aneh ya namanya?**

**di chapter selanjutnya NA akan coba untuk membuat adegan romantisnya**

**ah... sebelumnya NA mau kasih tau dulu bahwa dicerita ini Jamie sudah besar dan memiliki anak, begitu juga dengan Sophie. karna saat itu sedang musim panas yang berarti hari libur nasional, ceritanya keluarga Jamie dan Sophie sedang berlibur bersama keluarga besar.**

**terima kasih sudah mau membaca ya...**

**jangan lupa Raview ya... ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA kembali lagi... #tepuk tangan yang meriah**

**terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karna anda semua masih sempat-sempatnya membaca fic NA yang rada-rada gak nyambung...**

**NA mau minta maaf kalau kurang romantis... NA belum berpengalaman sih~ #sok polos #ditendang sapi**

**Mari kita skip saja bagian ini ok! ok**

* * *

**RISE OF GUARDIAN**

**FANFICTION**

**RAIN LOVE**

**Disclamer : DreamWork Animation**

* * *

Chapter 3

~Is not a date~

-Kingdom Season-

North memperhatikan bola dunia milik kingdom season, pusat dari 4 kerajaan musim. Fungsi bola dunia ini berbeda dengan bola dunia milik para guardian, tugas bola dunia ini untuk memantau semua alam agar stabil, memiliki warna sesuai dengan musim yang bertanda di wilayah tersebut sedang mengalami salah satu musim. Seperti di rusia yang berwarna biru, yang berarti sedang musim dingin, tetapi berbeda dengan di jerman, warnanya pink kehitaman.

"seperti yang kamu lihat North, warna hitam tersebut tanda musim hujan milik Lady Storm" kata Aswin mempersilahkan North untuk melihat lebih dekat lagi, North memperhatikan warna hitam itu.

"bukan hanya warna hitam" kata North. Tooth dan Bunny berani mencoba untuk lebih dekat melihat warna tersebut.

"merah kecoklatan dan coklat kuning. Warna ini sangat mirip dengan warna rambut…"

"itu tidak mungkin Tooth, ini akibat cuaca yang buruk. mungkin Global warning. seperti ada yang dibicarakan manusia" kata Bunny mencoba mengalihkan pembicaran, Aswin malah semakin yakin hal terburuk akan terjadi.

"penyerangan seminggu yang lalu akibat ulah Lady Storm kan?" tanya Tooth. Aswin mengalihkan pandangannya ke bola dunia tersebut tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Tooth.

"sayangnya bukan…"

"Fores… mantan spirit musim panas... Tentu saja!" kata North mulai kesal dengan dalang semua ini.

"ini aneh… sudah beberapa tahun ini, terdapat spirit yang berbeda rambut" kata Aswin mulai berpikir.

"semuanya ada 3, Lady storm dari Winter, Fores dari Summer, Will dari Spring dan…" kata-kata Tooth terhentikan ketika menyadari sesuatu, mulutnya tertutup yang pertama kali dibenak Tooth adalah bagaimana dirinya dan yang lain dapat mengatakan hal ini kepada Jack.

"Bunny! Tooth!. Kita harus melindungi Rose" teriak North. Mereka pun keluar dari kingdom tersebut dan segera menyusun rencana.

-Kingdom Autumn-

Sandy memberikan gambaran menggunakan debu emasnya. Gambarannya ada banyak terutama tentang pemandangan seperti menara eifel, patung liberti, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

"indah sekali" ucap Rose.

"apa kamu pernah kesana sebelumnya?" tanya Jack

"tidak… aku masih dilarang keluar, ini aneh… padahal El bisa keluar, kenapa aku tidak?. Maksudku.. aku adalah spirit musim gugur" tanya Rose bingung.

"El?" tanya Jack berserta tanda bingung milik Sandy

"El. Spirit musim semi yang baru, dia lumayan sering kesini" kata Rose. Jack mencoba melihat ekspresi Rose yang entah sedih atau senang.

"bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" tanya Jack, Sandy yang mendengar itu segera menarik tangan Jack menjauh dari Rose. Mereka berdua sedang berbicara, walau sebenarnya Jack yang berbicara sedangkan Sandy hanya memberikan tanda tidak setuju dengan idenya.

"ayolah Sandman… tidak lama kok. aku berjanji bahwa Rose tidak akan hilang dari pengawasanku" kata Jack, kemudian menghampiri Rose, Sandy siap-siap melempar bola pasir emasnya untuk membuat Jack tertidur, tetapi Jack sudah pergi, begitu pula dengan Rose.

-Paris-

Rose melihat beberapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan anak lainnya. Bagi Rose ini adalah hal yang unik hingga Tangan Jack menarik tangan Rose agar dapat terbang ke menara eifel, dan tentu saja. Satu pemandangan itu membuat Rose terpukau.

"aku tidak pernah tau bahwa diluar sangat indah" kata Rose sambil duduk di menara tersebut.

"memang indah" kata Jack, tetapi tatapannya mengarah ke Rose. Rose malah menundukan wajahnya, membuat Jack duduk disebelahnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Jack, Rose menatap Jack sebentar kemudian memandang pemandangan kembali.

"rambutmu berwarna putih" kata Rose

"tentu saja, banyak boyband korea yang suka meniru warna rambutku, tapi aku lebih suka dibilang silver" Rose tertawa sedikit mendengarnya. Kemudian Rose menggerakan tangannya di tempat mereka duduk diantara dirinya dan Jack, kemudian perlahan-lahan muncul bunga cantik berwarna biru.

"mawar biru… bagaimana bisa? kita tidak sedang berada di tanah" tanya Jack.

"ini keahlianku... baguskan? Sayangnya bunga ini cepat layu" Jack memperhatikan bunga tersebut dan kemudian melayu.

"seperti itulah tugas musim gugur" kata Rose. Jack menatap mata Rose yang menunjukan ekspresi sedih

"kamu tak suka menjadi spirit musim gugur" itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jack, melainkan pernyataan. Rose memandang pemandangan tersebut hingga matanya menangkap beberapa pasangan yang sedang membeli ice cream.

"apa itu?" tanya Rose. Jack melihat arah matanya dibawah menara eifel.

"ice cream… kau mau coba?" tanya Jack, Rose ingin-ingin saja tetapi ada firasat buruk yang memintannya untuk pulang.

"aku mau.. tapi lebih baik kita pulang" Jack tidak dapat melawan karna diatas langit sedang mendung, Jack meraih tangan Rose agar dapat pulang ke kingdom.

-North Pole-

North tak dapat memberitahu Jack perihal masalah yang sedang dihadapi sekarang. North yakin, cepat atau lambat Jack akan tahu, memikirnya saja sudah membuat North pusing. Ditatapnya mainan yang dibuatnya, kemudian dia berdiri dengan girang ketika dirinya mendapatkan ide. North keluar sambil memanggil kurcaci untuk segera mempersiapkan acara minum teh untuk penyambutan.

Jack berpikir dua kali ketika melihat tempat North Pole ini berubah menjadi acara minum teh anak perempuan. Jack bertanya kepada kurcaci dimana North, kurcaci tersebut memberikan bimbingan ketempat suatu ruangan yang berkrystalkan aurora. Jack membuka pintu itu dan didalamnya terdapat banyak permata berwarna. Ketika mendengar suara tawa khas santa, Jack pun segera ke sumber suara tersebut, disana North sedang mengukir 2 permata cantik berwarna biru dan merah. North yang masih asyik, tidak menyadari ada Jack disampingnya.

"untuk siapa permata ini?" North terjatuh ketika suara Jack berada tepat ditelinganya membuat North terkejut.

"kau sangat nakal Jack Frost"

"hey... aku sedang menjaga rekor ku sebagai anak ternakal" Jack membantu North berdiri, dan kembali memandang permata tersebut.

"pas sekali kamu ada disini Jack" kata North tersenyum senang.

"ada apa?" tanya Jack heran, North tidak mengubris pertanyaan Jack, malah melanjutkan pekerjaannya. North pun menaruh masing-masing permata tersebut kedalam kalung yang dibuat North sendiri, kalung biru itu North berikan kepada Jack.

"laki-laki tidak memakai aksesoris" kata Jack.

"ayolah Jack. Ini hadiah natalmu dari santa" kata North masih bersikeras untuk memberikannya kepada Jack, Jack pun mengambil kalung tersebut, kemudian permatanya memunculkan symbol es milik Jack.

"YES! Akhirnya bekerja" kata North senang. Jack masih menantap kalung tersebut yang telah dikenakannya. Kemudian North memasukan kalung merah tersebut kedalam kotak yang cantik.

"untuk siapa kalung itu?" tanya Jack, North pun berteriak dengan senang.

"untuk pacarmu Jack" North pun keluar meninggalkan Jack sendirian, Jack masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan North hingga Jack pun menyadari maksudnya. Jack keluar dan melihat North menata meja tersebut dan menaruh kotak yang berisikan kalung itu di atas meja. Jack segera menghampiri North.

"tunggu dulu… aku dan Rose tidak ada apa-apa" kata Jack mencoba menjelaskan yang barusan dikatakan North, yang ada North malah tertawa.

"aku tidak bilang Rose itu pacarmu" Jack pun terpeleset ketika menyadari kebodohannya karna tidak melihat lantai licin.

"ayolah Jack jangan malu begitu. Oh… kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya North. Jack segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak mau membahas tentang pacar atau apapun sebutannya.

"aku ingin membuat ice cream" kata Jack sedikit malu. Tentu saja Jack malu, bagaimana bisa dirinya seorang Jack Frost tetapi tak bisa membuat ice cream.

"Jack Frost tidak bisa membuat ice cream? HAHAHAHA" tawa North membuat yang ikut tertawa.

"aku ingin membuat ice cream yang bisa dimakan. Bukan yang bisa dilempar untuk bermain" kata Jack kesal, North pun mengajak Jack kedapurnya untuk membuat ice cream.

"kau ingin membuat ice cream yang lembut kan? Baiklah aku tau bagaimana cara membuatnya" North pun membantu Jack membuat ice cream, dari cara membuat creamnya. Hingga toping yang akan dipakai.

"Rose suka strawberry kan?" tanya North, ketika ada begitu banyak rasa toping dikulkasnya.

"tentu saja" Jack terdiam cukup lama dengan apa yang dikatakannya, karna takut North salah paham Jack segera menjelaskan.

"Rose yang ingin memakan ice cream… dan aku kurang kerjaan jadi aku ingin membuat ice cream… selian itu…" North kembali tertawa dengan penjelasan Jack yang takut membuat dirinya salah paham.

"aku bertanya apakah Rose suka strawberry, bukan bertanya kenapa kau membuat ice cream" Jack lagi-lagi dibuat malu oleh North, tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Sedikit aneh. Semenjak dirinya bertemu dengan Rose, dirinya benar-benar berubah menjadi aneh.

Ice cream itu ditata rapi oleh North diatas meja, kemudian mendengar suara kereta muncul, semuanya siap-siap untuk penyambutan, Rose keluar dari kereta tersebut bersama Aswin.

"Rose… lama tak bertemu" North memeluk Rose dengan hangat. Kemudian mereka berempat duduk sambil mencoba ice cream yang berada disana, sebenarnya hanya mereka bertiga yang memakan ice cream tersebut, Aswin lebih memilih meminum teh.

Diam-diam Jack melirik Rose yang sedang memakan ice cream tersebut. Menunggu tanggapannya tentang ice cream buatannya, tetapi tidak ada sama sekali. Karna ada sedikit rasa kecewa, Jack pun kembali memakan ice cream dengan terburu-buru, North yang menyadari tersebut pun segera memulai acara.

"Rose, aku ingin memberimu ini" North pun memberikan kotak yang berisikan kalung tersebut. Ketika Rose membukannya, kalung tersebut memunculkan symbol kupu-kupu. Rose mengenakan kalung tersebut, Jack yang melihat tampilan baru Rose segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Padahal hanya mengenakan kalung, tapi bagi Jack kesannya berbeda. Jack malah jadi malu sendiri.

"terima kasih atas acaranya North. Dan juga hadiahnya. Kami mohon pamit" Aswin segera berjalan ke kereta.

"terima kasih dengan ice creamnya. Enak sekali. Siapa yang membuatnya?" tanya Rose. Jack jadi gugub sendiri ketika ditanya seperti itu.

"salah satu kurcaci kecil ku" Jack yang mendengar itu sangat kesal, masa dirinya dibilang kurcaci, Jack hendak mengeluarkan mulut tapi disela Rose.

"tolong sampaikan terima kasih. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tahu bahwa aku menyukai strawberry, entah itu kebetulan atau tidak. Tapi aku menyukainya" ucap Rose, membuat muka Jack merah dengan dahsyat. Melebihi tomat ataupun kepiting rebus.

"Jack. Mukamu… merah sekali" Rose mencoba menyentuh kening Jack dengan tangannya, tetapi malah dingin yang dirasakannya.

"sudahlah Rose. Dia hanya masuk panas" kata North

"masuk panas? Bukannya masuk angin?" tanya Rose, Jack masih mematung ditempat.

"dia ini Jack Frost, jadi penyakitnya agak aneh-aneh" kata North sambil tertawa ala santa. Rose pun segera pamit, kemudian ketika kereta tersebut telah pergi. Jack masih diam ditempat. North mencoba untuk membantu Jack agar segera sadar.

"North" North menunggu agar Jack memulai sendiri pembicaraan.

"yang dimaksud Rose berbedakan?" tanya Jack.

"yang mana?" tanya North.

"rasa sukanya berbeda dengan rasa suka ku kan?"

-Jamie Family-

Jamie menatap bulan yang kita ketahui sebagai The man in The moon. Jamie berharap dirinya dapat bertemu dengan Jack Frost, walau pun ini untuk terakhir kalinya. tiba-tiba salju turun, membuat Jamie bingung. saat ini sedang musim panas... mungkinkah.. ketika salah satu salju mengenai hidungnya, dia dapat melihat Jack Frsot sedang melayang dengan angkuhnya.

"Jack Frost" suara Jamie sama seperti ketika mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"apa kabarmu Jamie. sepertinya kau jauh lebih tampan sekarang" kata Jack Frost.

"tapi aku yakin kau berpikir bahwa kau lebih tampan" Jack dan Jamie tertawa bersama. Jack duduk diantara Jendela tersebut.

"sebenarnya dilarang untuk membuka mata hati anak remaja dan orang dewasa, tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu..." Jamie masih setia mendengarkan Jack yang suaranya terdengar sedih.

"kau... adalah satu-satunya temanku yang mengerti kondisi ku saat ini" kata Jack.

"kau punya istri dan anak... a-apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Jack kepada Jamie, Jamie heran kenapa Jack Frost bertanya seperti itu kecuali...

"karna penasaran" kata Jamie membuat Jack menatapnya.

"dari penasaran tersebut aku menjadi ingin tau lebih banyak tentangnya, ketika aku mengetahui tentangnya aku pun mulai menyayanginya, karna terlalu sayang, hingga muncul yang namanya..." Jamie sengaja tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karna seperti Jack menyadari sesuatu...

"cinta?" bingo.

"betul sekali. tak kusangka spirit dapat merasakan cinta" kata Jamie tertawa, Jack masih terpaku dengan apa yang dipikirannya.

"cinta..." Jamie mengalihkan matanya ketika Jack kembali mengucapkan kata itu.

"perasaan kasih sayang. Terkadang kita akan jauh lebih gugub atau bertingkah aneh ketika bersamanya" kata Jamie membuat Jack melebarkan matanya karna dirinya mennyadari sesuatu.

Jack Frost. Guardian of Joy, spirit yang membawa kesenangan dimusim dingin. Sedang merasakan Jatuh cinta terhadap gadis berambut merah muda mengkilap. Rozfeya, Spirit of Autumn.

* * *

**NA jadi sedikit bingung dengan alurnya...**

**NA semangat banget nulis ini sampai membayangkan Jack Frost merona -jangan salah isinya Jack Frost merona terus-**

**NA juga mau coba memasukan Elsa dari Frozen di chapter selanjutnya... mungkin ada Romansa gitu... yang pairing Jalsa pasti senang xD  
**

**Terima kasih sudah mau baca FF NA -yang entah nyambung atau tidak  
**

**Jangan lupa Raview**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA balik lagi... #lempar tomat**

**Cepet banget Updatenya? iya emang lumayan cepat. soalnya tangan NA sudah geram mau nulis lanjutannya, plus dirumah lagi hujan jadi kebayang gitu lanjutannya kayak mana.**

**Disini NA akui pairing Jack/Elsa-nya kurang ngeJRENGG gitu. soalnya NA gak mau buat Jack terlihat seperti anak playboy. ya... walau sebenarnya bad boy itu banyak yang dicari cewek-cewek sih.. #sok tau**

**Dari pada baca yang gak penting, lebih baik baca aja langsung ok ok**

* * *

**RISE OF GUARDIAN**

**FANFICTION**

**RAIN LOVE**

**Disclamer : DreamWorks Animation**

* * *

Chapter 4

~Snow Queen, Guardian of Love and Triangle Love~

Jack melihat bangunan yang megah dengan ukiran es disana-sini. Gaya victoria yang digabungkan dengan gaya modern membuat tempat ini jauh lebih hebat dari pada tempat yang lainnya. Para Guardian sedang berada di kerajaan Arendelle, negri yang masih dapat bertahan didunia modern ini. Jack lumayan sering mendengar ratu atau disebut-sebut sebagai 'Snow Queen' Arendelle yang dikenal dengan ramah, bijak, dan dewasa. Dan dari ukiran bangunannya ini pastilah Snow Queen atau Ratu Elsa yang membuatnya.

Ketika kakinya memasuki ruangan khusus untuk pertemuan tersebut, para maid segera keluar dan tidak lupa menyiapkan jamuan.

"apakah para maid ini bisa melihat kita?" tanya Jack dengan heran.

"tentu saja mereka bisa, mereka telah lama bersama dengan Snow Queen, ini bukan karna mata hati mereka terbuka, tapi murni dari darah mereka sendiri" kata Bunny panjang lebar. Jack yang mendengar itu terheran, karna aksen suara yang dikeluarkan Bunny terdengar memuja, bukannya menghina atau mengejek Jack karna tidak tau apa-apa. Bunny segera duduk sambil meminum jamuan tersebut.

"kukasih tau satu hal Jack" kata North menghampiri Jack, kemudian membisikan sesuatu.

"Bunny menyukai Snow Queen" Jack yang mendengar itu cukup tertawa kecil, karna gilirannya-lah yang akan menggoda Bunny. Hingga pintu besar itu terbuka, munculah wanita cantik, berambut pirang soft dengan gaun biru yang bercahaya. Baik Jack ataupun Bunny, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan matanya.

"para Guardian selamat datang" ucap Elsa, kemudian menyuruh para maid untuk segera mengadakan makan malam, tetapi disela North.

"terima kasih atas makanannya ratu Elsa. Tetapi kita memiliki pesan darurat" kata North tanpa basa-basi. Jack segera menarik Bunny untuk segera duduk kembali, karna ketika ratu Elsa datang, Bunny segera berdiri dan matanya tak henti menatap ratu Elsa. Ratu Elsa pun memandang Jack tanpa berkedip, membuat Jack risih. Tooth yang melihat itu segera memulai pembicaraan dengan suara yang besar.

"apa rencana kita?" itulah isi kata-katanya, Elsa segera mengalihkan matanya membuat Jack bingung.

"sebelumnya aku ingin kalian perkenalkan anak ini" kata Elsa sambil menunjuk kearah Jack. Jack pun segera mengulurkan tangan perkenalan tapi dihadang Tooth.

"namanya Jack Frost. Kau pasti pernah dengar" kata Tooth dengan nada agak sedikit kesal. Sambil menghalangi keduanya.

"tentu saja, laki-laki yang nakal dan suka membuat onar dimusim dingin… kukira… dia seorang kakek tua…" kata Elsa, membuat Bunny, North, dan Sandy tertawa.

"ya… banyak yang bilang begitu" kata Jack. Kemudian rapat itu kembali dimulai. Jack sudah mengetahui penyerangaan tersebut, soal permintaan 4 spirit of season yang diterima Mother of Nature. Dan hingga mengetahui bahwa dulu Elsa adalah Guardian of Love.

"rencana yang aku pikirkan adalah dengan membuat ketiga spirit tersebut terpojok dimasing-masing setiap wilayah yang berbeda. Dan aku yakin mereka tak akan berdaya jika tidak bersama" kata Elsa sambil menunjukan map peta disetiap wilayah.

"… dan masalah Rozfeya tidak terlalu penting, lebih baik para Kingdom yang mengatasinya" kata Elsa, membuat Jack sedikit kesal.

"apa maksudmu? Kita akan menghadapi 3 spirit dan kau bilang Rose tidak penting?" tanya Jack. Dari mimik wajah Jack, dapat membuat Tooth merasa sedih karna Jack telah menyadari perasaanya terhadap Rose.

"kita melindungi seluruh kestabilan alam, bukan melindungi anak-anak" kata Elsa yang sedikit emosi dengan suara Jack.

"tapi Rose…"

"cukup Jack. Keluarlah, dinginkan kepalamu." ucap North menghentikan debat tersebut yang menurut North tidak penting. Jack segera keluar, Sandy menatap wajah Elsa yang sedikit merona entah kenapa.

Jack masih menatap beberapa kolam tersebut yang membeku. Jack mencoba untuk berselancar dengan kakinya. Seharusnya menyenangkan tapi bagi Jack ini sangat membosankan. Jack berhenti berselancar dan duduk dikursi yang berada disana, pasti ini adalah taman yang dibekukan oleh Elsa. Terlihat jelas dengan ukiran di kolam dan esnya yang menciri khaskan es Elsa. Kemudian kolam tersebut mencair dan Jack dapat melihat wajahnya diair, sangat menakjubkan. Karna biasanya, air atau cermin dan sebagainya tidak dapat memantulkan bayangan Spirit. Mata Jack teralihkan ketika ada seseorang disana.

"maafkan aku Jack. Cara bicaraku memang sedikit keterlaluan" kata Elsa.

"tidak masalah. Aku juga terlalu emosi" jawab Jack. Elsa pun duduk disamping Jack. Ada keheningan diantara mereka, hingga Jack memulai pembicaraan.

"kenapa kau keluar dari Guardian?" tanya Jack.

"aku memilih untuk melindungi rakyatku. Dan The Man in The moon menyetujuinya, dengan sayarat. Aku menjadi spirit" ucap Elsa. Jack memandang Elsa, membuat Elsa merona sedikit.

"apakah aku juga bisa?" tanya Jack.

"bisa apa?" tanya Elsa.

"memohon… untuk dihidupkan sekali lagi?" tanya Jack. Elsa yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut. Tak terbayangkan bahwa spirit ingin hidup sekali lagi.

"aku… ingin mencoba yang namanya keluarga" ucap Jack. Kata-kata Jack bagaikan seseorang yang hendak melamar seorang gadis, dan itu membuat Elsa salah paham bahwa dirinya yang dimaksudkan. Karna ingat posisi. Elsa pun berdiri sambil bernyanyi, agar otaknya dapat berpikir jernih. Jack mendengarkan nyanyiannya yang lembut dan indah. Hingga Jack membuatkan bunga mawar krystal untuk Elsa ketika nyanyiannya selesai. Elsa menerima bunga es itu dengan muka yang merona.

"suaramu bagus. Apa judulnya?" tanya Jack.

"Let it go" jawab Elsa. mendengar judul lagu tersebut membuat Jack mengingat salah satu lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Elsa barusan.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_ Couldn't keep it in_  
_ Heaven knows I tried_

-Jack Room-

Tooth melihat Jack yang menatap bulan dikamarnya, Tooth ingin berbicara dengan Jack tetapi tertahan karna mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Jack.

"jika Elsa dapat keluar dari Guardian, apakah aku juga bisa?" tanya Jack kepada The man in The moon. Tooth yang mendengar itu shock, Tooth hendak pergi tetapi tertahankan ketika mendengar suara tangis Jack.

"aku… aku ingin merasakan hidup… memiliki keluarga… jika.. jika aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini… bisakah? Bisakah aku hidup sekali lagi..?" tanya Jack sedikit terisak. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Tooth pun datang sambil mengenggam tangan Jack. Jack yang menyadari ada seseorang yang menyentuh tangannya tidak dapat menghentikan tangisannya.

"kenapa kau ingin hidup lagi?" tanya Tooth.

"entahlah… semua sangat membuatku tertekan… perasaan ku terhadap Rose. Aku ingin Rose menerima perasaanku dan dibalik itu semua aku juga menginginkan lebih…" ucap Jack. Tooth masih menunggu Jack untuk melanjutkan sesuatu.

"setiap aku melihat Jamie dengan anaknya… aku berpikir… apakah aku bisa…?" tanya Jack. Kata-katanya terhentikan ketikan Tooth memeluk Jack.

"cukup!" kata Tooth dengan terisak.

"apakah kau mengetahui perasaanku juga Jack?" tanya Tooth, Jack tidak terkejut karna dirinya tau. Tapi Jack memang tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Tooth. Tooth pun memegang kedua pipi Jack hendak menciumnya tapi terhentikan ketika Elsa melihat hal itu.

"ada apa dengan kalian? Tooth kau sudah berumur 20 tahun, jangan mengusik Jack" kata Elsa. Tooth yang ternyata ikut emosian dari tadi tak dapat menahan emosinya ketika dibentak Elsa.

"kau bahkan berumur 21 tahun. Memang kenapa? Jack berumur 18 tahun, tidak terlalu jauh denganku" ucap Tooth. Jack segera menghentikan perkelahian tersebut.

"cukup kalian berdua, cukup" kata Jack.

"aku tau kalian berdua menyukaiku tetapi.. kalian tau perasaanku" ujar Jack, kemudian pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Elsa sedikit bingung dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ternyata ada seseorang yang telah memenangkan hati Jack. Elsa pun menatap Tooth yang sepertinya habis menangis.

"dia menyayangimu?" tanya Elsa. Tooth menggeleng.

"bukan. Jack mencintai Rose"

-North Room-

Jack duduk sambil sesekali berpikir dua kali perihal yang barusan terjadi. Serasa didunia sinetron dan Jack tokoh utamanya, yang dicintai 2 wanita tetapi dirinya mencintai wanita lain. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut kencang.

"serasa poligami" kata Jack kesal. North yang telah mengetahui cerita tersebut pun mengahampiri Jack.

"Jack.. apa kau tau kenapa aku memberikan kalung tersebut kepadamu dan Rose?" tanya North. Jack pun melepaskan kalungnya dan melihat tak ada yang aneh dengan kalung tersebut.

"kalung ini berfungsi sebagai GPS. Tetapi memiliki kelebihan yang lain" Jack pun kembali menatap kalung tersebut ketika North tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajah Rose muncul dan itu membuat Jack terkejut.

"jika kau ingin melihat siapa yang menurut Rose paling berharga dihidupnya, maka lihatlah kalungnya" jawab North. Jack yang mendengar itu cukup bersemangat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jack tertidur pada malam hari, sebagai Jack Frost yang tidak pernah tidur selama 300 tahun lebih, akhirnya dirinya tertidur. Bukan dirinya saja. Semua Guardian juga. Mungkin dikarenakan wilayah yang mereka masuki berbeda dengan dunia manusia.

-Kingdom Nature-

Aswin menyerang Fores dengan cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk berbalik menyerang. Aswin telah mengetahui rencana para pengkhianat –Lady storm, Fores, dan Will- tersebut yang didaptkannya diperpustakaan. Ketika terdapat 4 spirit dari masing-masing musim yang berbeda warna rambutnya saling bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan Mother of Nature, maka mereka dapat mengambil alih seluruh alam ditangan mereka tanpa pergantian spirit baru. Tetapi mereka membutuhkan 3 korban spirit. Dengan kata lain, para pengkhianat membutuhkan 4 spirit baru mereka. Aswin yang lengah berhasil dikalahkan Fores dengan telak. Aswin dapat melihat kaki Fores berjalan menuju kamar Rose sebelum dirinya benar-benar pingsan.

Rose yang melihat dari jendela kamarnya, El teman spirit musim seminya telah ditangkap oleh Will walau sebelumnya sempat ada perkelahian. Rose berbalik ketika Fores muncul, Fores segera menangkap Rose tetapi dihadang oleh spirit musim dingin Lee. Fores yang susah melawan Lee, lantaran Fores adalah musim panas dan Lee adalah musim dingin yang berarti api melawan es. Pada akhirnya Lee dapat dikalahkan dan ditangkap ketika Lady storm bekerja sama dengan Fores untuk mengalahkan Lee. Rose yang melihat mereka bukannya takut tapi bingung. Apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya?, menunjukan kekuatannya hanya akan membuat yang lain terluka.

"Rose… kamu kenapa?" tanya Lady Storm lembut. Membuat Rose mau tak mau harus menjawab pertanyaannya, melupakan pesan Aswin yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam.

"aku… hanya bingung" jawab Rose jujur.

"aku mengerti… warna rambutmu membuat dirimu terlukakan? Dihina oleh kingdommu sendiri" ucap Lady Storm.

"kau salah, kingdomku selalu berbaik hati denganku. Mereka tak pernah… AKhhh" Rose kesakitan ketika rambutnya ditarik Fores, membuat Rose terkejut dengan tatapan kejamnya.

"kau menyebalkan. Lady lebih baik langsung ke pointnya saja" ucap Fores.

"Rose. Ikutlah dengan kami. Jadilah bagian kami" ucap Lady Storm dengan suara yang berubah dari yang lembut menjadi kasar. Rose hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi disela Fores.

"kamu tak ingin ketiga temanmu terlukakan?" kata Fores dan sukses membuat Rose mengikuti mereka tanpa berpikir dua kali.

-kerajaan Arendelle-

Para Guardian sedang manatap surat dari kingdom nature oleh Aswin untuk para guardian. Surat itu berisikan penyerangan yang brutal dan ke-4 spirit yang telah ditangkap. Elsa segera melakukan bala bantuan ke kingdom Nature. Bunny sempat berkata kepada Elsa bahwa dirinya dapat membantu tetapi Elsa tidak membutuhkan itu.

"aw Love bird" ejek Jack ketika melihat itu.

"hey. Kau sendiri juga tidak jelas. Antara kau dengan Rose" ucap Bunny.

"setidaknya kami pernah keluar… ya.. kira-kira seumuran.. uhuk kamu… sudah belum?" ejek Jack.

"apa kau mau bilang aku terlalu tua untuk Elsa" Jack yang mendengar itu malah tertawa tetapi terhentikan ketika muncul badai besar, kemudian perlahan-lahan munculah 3 spirit yang sangat di cari-cari para guardian.

"Lady Storm!.. akhirnya kamu datang juga. Apa kamu ingin menyerah sekarang?" tanya North dengan suara khas santa.

"tidak santa. Aku hanya memberikan hadiah natalmu dariku" disana Fores menangkap Elsa yang telah terulai lemas dan Will juga menangkap Rose yang kondisinya sama dengan Elsa. Jack yang melihat itu hampir saja bertindak gegabah, jika tidak ditahan Sandy.

"sayangnya North, aku akan memberikanmu salah satu dari mereka. Kecuali… kau mau barter denganku agar keduanya selamat" ucap Lady storm. North menurunkan pedangnya.

"apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanya North.

"peta. Aku menginkan peta dimana Nature island berada" ucap Lady Storm.

"tidak. Tidak akan pernah" ucap North dengan suara yang kasar. Karna mendegar hal itu. Lady storm menyuruh Will dan Fores untuk menjatuhkan Elsa dan Rose kedalam air, Jack dan Tooth segera menangkap mereka berdua, dan Bunny serta Sandy menyerang Will dan Fores. Lady Storm segera masuk ke istana untuk mencari peta tersebut dan North tak bisa tinggal diam dan segera menyerang Lady Storm.

Jack berhasil menangkap Elsa dan membaringkannya, Elsa masih memejamkan matanya. Kemudian Jack mencari Tooth yang menangkap Rose, tetapi tidak ditemukannya. Hingga ketika Jack terbang dan melihat Tooth bersama Rose berada di karang dekat laut. Jack segera memanggil Sandy yang bertarung dengan Fores untuk menolong Tooth dan Rose. Dan sekarang Jack sedang bertarung dengan Fores.

"sepertinya sayap peri itu tak dapat terbang ya? Memang benar sih bola apiku memang hebat sampai membuat sayap peri menjadi luka seperti itu" kata Fores membanggakan dirinya sendiri sekaligus membuat Jack marah. Jack menyerang Fores dengan esnya membuat Fores marah.

"tidak Lee tidak Jack, kenapa lawanku selalu saja es?" kata Fores kesal, karna saking kesalnya Fores lengah dengan serangan Jack dan masuk kedalam air. Jack menghampiri Sandy yang telah membawa mereka semua ke istana, tempat Jack membaringkan Elsa.

"Tooth sayapmu…" Tooth tersenyum kearah Jack ketika Jack mengkhawatirkannya.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian lawanlah mereka, biar aku atasi Elsa dan Rose" Sandy kembali bertarung, kemudian Jack menatap Rose sebentar.

"aku takkan lama" ucap Jack dan membantu Bunny serta Sandy. Rose pun membuka matanya dan duduk sambil menatap Elsa sebentar. Kemudian melihat Tooth. Tooth yang melihat Rose telah sadar segera membantu Rose berdiri.

"kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Tooth. Rose mengagguk dan berjalan masuk kedalam istana. Datanglah beberapa maid dan membantu Elsa untuk masuk kedalam istana. Tooth mengikuti Rose.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Tooth. Rose terus berjalan hingga berhenti di perpustakaan dan disana terdapat sebuah peta besar, Rose mengambil peta tersebut. Tooth yang menyadari itu pun segera menyerang Rose. Rose pun terjatuh tapi masih tetap memegang erat petanya, kemudian…

"maafkan aku" semua ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang melindungi Rose. Tooth berhasil menghindar dari beberapa tumbuhan yang hendak mengenainya. Dari cara keluarnya tumbuhan ini, Tooth dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Rose tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya.

North yang merasakan getaran dibawah kakinya segera menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Lady Storm. Lady Storm keluar dan segera menuju ke perpustakaan begitupula dengan North. Jack juga menghentikan pertarungannya ketika melihat perpusatakaan yang penuh dengan tumbuhan. Will dan Fores menghentikan pertarungan dan menuju ke perpustakaan tersebut.

North melihat Tooth yang ternyata sedikit lelah akibat menghindar serangan milik Rose. Jack, Bunny, dan Sandy juga melihat kerusakan akibat kekuatan Rose. Jack melihat mata Rose yang menunjukan ekspresi bersalah. Fores, Will, Lady Storm membantu Rose untuk keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Tumbuhan tersebut layu ketika ke-4 spirit itu telah pergi dan sekilas Jack melihat mawar biru yang terpancarkan sinar bulan ikut melayu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

TBC

* * *

**NA tau kok, ceritanya memang membingungkan. ketika hujan berhenti turun, otak NA langsung plong.. bak orang amnesia yang melupakan cinta pertamanya yang berharga baginya yang melebihi nyawanya sendiri... #Lebay amat -_-**

**tapi lumayan kok.. **

**Terima kasih sudah membaca FF NA jangan lupa reviewnya ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA IS BACK FROM THEEEE FUTURE... #Jatuh dari pohon**

**Maaf akan kedatangan NA yang cukup heboh... -melebihi syarini-**

**Disinilah akhir FF NA tentang Rise of Guardian... hiks hiks**

**Abang Jack Frost jangan lupai NA ya... :'( #ditabrak becak**

**Mari kita lupakan adegan drama -korea- diatas yang tidak cukup terkenal**

**Langsung saja baca FF NA ini ya... JRENG JRENG JRENG**

* * *

**RISE OF GUARDIAN**

**FANFICTION**

**RAIN LOVE**

**Disclamer : DreamWorks Animation**

* * *

Chapter 5

~When the battle begin, I know the true~

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan North tidak ditanggapi Jack. Jack segera terbang menjauhi kerajaan dan pergi kerumah Jamie untuk meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang dialaminya saat ini. North yang melihat itu cukup terkejut dengan tingkah laku Jack yang terlihat kecewa dan putus asa. North mengalihkan mata kearah Tooth yang ternyata telah meneteskan air mata. North dan yang lainnya tau bahwa Tooth menyukai Jack, walau mereka berdua beda 3 tahun. Sandy mencoba menghibur Tooth dengan menunjukan gambar gigi yang menari dengan lucu, Tooth yang melihat itu tertawa dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sandy.

Bunny melihat tumbuhan layu yang berada disekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi debu emas milik Sandy, Bunny mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sandy, tetapi ekspresi Sandy menunjukan ketidak tahuannya. Kemudian terdapat bunga lain yang memiliki kelopak berwarna pelangi yang diketahui para Guardian sebagai salah satu Mother of Nature. Bunga itu memiliki akar yang panjang hingga menjatuhkan salah satu buku. North membuka buku itu yang bertuliskan tentang debu emas yang disebut pixie.

"Debu emas Pixie?" tanya Bunny. North pun membaca buku tersebut.

"Debu emas dibedakan menjadi 2. Debu emas impian dan debu emas pixie" Bunny meminta North untuk melanjutkan membaca bagian debu emas pixie karna mereka semua tau apa yang dimaksud dengan debu emas impian yang dimiliki Sandman.

"Debu emas pixie dulu diturunkan oleh 2 pohon ajaib. Salah satunya adalah Mother of Nature. Debu ini digunakan untuk mengambil alihkan seluruh ekosistem alam. Hanya sedikit spirit of season yang dapat memiliki pixie ini. Ciri khas spirit yang memilikinya adalah… warna rambut yang berbeda" buku itu terjatuh ketika North membaca bagian tersebut, Sandy melihat ada bagian kelanjutan dari debu emas pixie ini. Sandy menyuruh Tooth untuk membacanya.

"Debu ini hanya berguna jika terdapat 4 spirit dari berbagai musim. Debu ini adalah debu yang sangat dilarang untuk digunakan karna walaupun digunakan untuk mengambil alih seluruh ekosistem, jika sang pemilik tak dapat bertahan mengambil alih semuanya maka…" Tooth tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karna tidak ada kelanjutannya. Mereka berempat terdiam cukup lama untuk berpikir.

"Kita harus melindungi Mother of Nature" Elsa muncul dari belakang dengan beberapa monster esnya. Sepertinya mantan Guardian of Love ini, mau tak mau harus ikut bergabung.

-Jamie Family-

Disinilah Jamie bersama Jack dikamarnya. Jack masih tidak berkata apa-apa sedangkan Jamie dari tadi meminum tehnya. Jamie melirik Jack yang dari tadi diam dan tidak mengeluarkan atau bergerak sama sekali. Hawa diruangan tersebut dingin akibat helaan nafas Jack yang beberapa kali. Menurut Jamie, Jack ingin megatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi. Karna bosan Jamie pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah sangat bosan Jack. Berbicaralah!. Dimana Jack Frost yang terkenal diseluruh dunia?. Kau terlihat seperti suami yang diusir dari rumah oleh istri saja" ucap Jamie. Membuat Jack memerah. Jack sengaja diam dari tadi untuk menunggu Jamie memberi tanggapan setelah dirinya menceritakan semua permasalahannya, tetapi sepertinya Jamie yang menunggu Jack untuk berbicara.

"Aku bingung. Rose bertingkah aneh seperti pengkhianat. Tetapi aku melihat wajahnya yang merasa bersalah… aku yang seorang Guardian harus berbuat apa? jika kestabilan alam terganggu itu berarti anak-anak juga dalam bahaya" suara Jack terdengar pasrah dan kebingungan. Jamie yang sudah dewasa pasti mengerti apa maksudnya. Walaupun aslinya Jack berumur 300 tahun lebih, tetapi fisik dan perasaanya tetaplah pemuda berumur 18 tahun.

"Kau ingin tau bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan Cupcake?" tanya Jamie mencoba berbagi pengalaman untuk Jack.

"KAU MENIKAH DENGAN CUPCAKE?" ucap Jack dengan histeris. Memang benar Jack telah memantau Jamie yang tumbuh berkembang menjadi dewasa, tetapi permasalahan pernikahan tersebut sangat tidak diketahui Jack, karna saat itu dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Guardian. Ketika mengetahui Jamie telah menikah. Istrinya sama sekali berbeda dengan Cupcake yang diketahuinya. Istrinya langsing dan cantik, sedangkan Cupcake saat itu…. Jack bahkan tak ingin memikirkannya.

"Ya. Aku bertemu dengannya kembali ketika kuliah. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka Cupcake dapat berubah seperti itu" kata Jamie sok memanggakan istrinya.

"Ya… setidaknya kau tidak pernah mengalami situasi yang aku rasakan" kata Jack kesal.

"Hey… ada banyak rintangan untukku agar mendapatkan Cupcake. Banyak anak cowok yang naksir padanya. Aku bahkan rela bekerja lembur demi mendapatkan hadiah spesial untuknya" kata Jamie tak kalah kesal.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja deh… apa maksudmu memberitahu aku tentang istrimu itu?" kata Jack yang sudah bosan.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa dia masih menyukai Jack Frost dan permainan bola salju?" Jack hanya mengangguk asal saja ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jamie.

"Dia pernah bilang bahwa dirinya masih mempercayai Jack Frost walau dirinya tidak dapat lagi melihatmu dan tanpa Jack Frost kami berdua tidak dapat bertemu bahkan menjalin ikatan suci yang namanya pernikahan. Apa kau paham sekarang?" tanya Jamie. Jack menggeleng dengan polosnya membuat Jamie kesal.

"Maksudnya. Kau harus jadi dirimu sendiri JACK FROST" Jack membelakan matanya karna terkejut.

"Hal pertama yang harus kau pikirkan adalah perasaan Rose. Setelah itu kau harus berpikir dengan jernih tindakan apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya" Jack yang mendengar itu cukup terkejut.

"Temui dia. Dan tanyakan langsung… masalah kau ingin hidup lagi… itu urusanmu… karna itu sudah melewati batas akalku" kata Jamie memberikan gaya ala dosen dengan tangannya berada didagu sok berpikir –padahal katanya sudah melewati batas akalnya- . Jack berpikir dimana tempat yang dijumpai Rose. Dan tempat itu adalah tempat mereka berdua keluar bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Jack berdiri sambil memegang tongkatnya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Jamie, kau memang teman terbaik" Jack pun terbang menuju paris.

"Waduh… enaknya masa muda" kata Jamie ketika di menutup jendela. Kemudian matanya melihat bulan yang bersinar terang.

"Mungkin aku egois, karna meminta lebih. Tetapi ini demi temanku. Tolong kabulkanlah permintaanya" kemudian Jamie menutup jendela kamarnya beserta menutupnya dengan hodreng hijau.

-Paris-

Rose kembali menatap pemuda dan pemudi yang sedang bersama dengan pasangannya yang saling bergandengan tangan. Rose pun menatap bulan yang terang benerang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Rose, meminta jawaban kepada The man in The moon.

"Pertanyaanmu sama dengan pertanyaanku" Rose membalikan tubuhnya dan disana Jack berdiri menatapnya dengan lembut. Ketika Jack maju, Rose pun mundur. Jack yang melihat itu pun berhenti. Membiarkan Rose bersembunyi di tiang-tiang menara eifel ini.

"Yang harus aku lakukan adalah menemuimu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Jack membiarkan Rose bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"A-apakah kau senang bersamaku?" tanya Jack. Rose yang mendengar itu sedikit bingung, karna karakternya yang tidak bisa berbohong. Rose pun mengangguk. Jack menelan ludahnya untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"A-apakah kau suka dengan ice cream yang kubuat?" tanya Jack. Rose terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Jack, Rose pun melangkah maju, kemudian mengangguk.

"A-apakah… k-kau… su-suka kepadaku?" ada jeda diantara mereka. Langkah kaki Rose pun berhenti ketika mendengar itu. Karna tak ada jawaban, Jack pun kembali berbicara.

"Karna aku mencintaimu. Alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa tenang dan selalu merasa aneh didekatmu karna ada perasaan ini. A-aku tau bahwa kau mungkin memiliki perasaan yang berbeda denganku. Mungkin untuk El atau Aswin…" kata-kata Jack terhentikan ketika kedua tangan Rose menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau dingin" kata Rose. Jack pun mau tak mau harus menatap matanya.

"Aku spirit musim gugur, aku telah mengetahui asalku sebelum aku dipilih. Kingdomku memang berbaik hati denganku, bahkan para Guardian yang lain juga… tetapi ini dimedan perang" ucap Rose, kemudian menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jack.

"Kau memang dingin… dingin sekali… seperti Lee atau mungkin Snow Queen yang aku lihat di kerajaan itu. Aku minta maaf… aku tak bermaksud seperti itu…" kata Rose, Jack pun berani menyentuh pinggang Rose, Rose tak menyadari itu. Kemudian ketika mereka hampir menyentuh bibir masing-masing lawan. Rose pun mengalihkan wajahnya ke dada Jack menjadi sebuah pelukan.

"Kau ingin menghentikan perang ini?" tanya Jack. Rose pun mengagguk mantap sambil terisak sedikit. Jack pun mengalihkan matanya kearah The man in The moon. Kemudian matanya membelak besar saat mendengar pernyataan Rose.

"Kau harus pergi… aku harus pergi… jika Fores menemukanku bersama kalian… dia akan melukai Lee, El, dan Irma" setelah itu Rose melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Seandainya aku hidup… aku ingin bertemu dengamu" pernyataan kedua yang dilontarkan Rose sama dengan keinginan Jack. Jack ingin kembali memeluknya tetapi terlalu takut jika dia akan hancur seperti bunga mawar biru yang dilihatnya di perpustakaan. Kemudian hujan turun. Rose melihat hujan tersebut, hujan ini bukanlah hujan milik Lady Storm. Murni dari alam. Rose pun segera pergi walau Jack sempat menahannya. Setelah Rose pergi Jack pun duduk disana. Memandang kota paris dimalam hari dengan hujan yang turun dengan deras, hingga seseorang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sayang sekali kita tak dapat membantumu" kata Bunny sambil memberikan ice cream, Jack menerima ice cream itu. Ada jeda diantara mereka, mereka berdua diam karna memikirkan orang yang spesial bagi mereka.

"Kau menyayangi Elsa kan?" tanya Jack.

"Anak kecil tak perlu tau"

"Aku sadah besar, aku tau masalah cinta seperti itu" kata Jack tak mau kalah.

"Hanya cinta monyet"

"Apa ini kau sebut cinta monyet… kangguru?" jawab Jack asal, membuat Bunny tertawa mendengarnya.

"Itu jauh lebih baik Jack…" Bunny pun berdiri ketika ice creamnya telah selesai dimakannya.

"… dari pada kau galau tak jelas… lebih baik kau marah. Jack Frost adalah Guardian of Joy. Ingat itu Jack" Jack memandang bulan… ketika menyadari maksud dari Bunny. Dirinya adalah Jack Frost. Guardian of Joy. Dia harus bersenang-senang, karna itulah tugasnya. Selain itu juga, Rose belum menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Jack kau punya misi khusus dari North"

-North Pole-

Kalung Jack yang sekarang berada ditangan North ditaruhnya di atas bola dunia tersebut. Bola dunia itu menunjukan cahaya biru diwilayah Nature Island. Cahaya biru itu adalah cahaya yang merupakan letak dimana Rose berada.

"Tidak mungkin" jawab Elsa yang melihat itu.

"Mereka telah sampai di Nature Island?" Ucap Tooth tak percaya.

"North kita harus ke Nature Island sekarang" kata Bunny dengan tegas. North yang mendengar itu segera berteriak kesal.

"Bunny benar. Semuanya, kita pergi ke Nature Island" North segera menyuruh mereka semua naik kedalam kereta seluncurnya dan tak lupa kembali memberikan kalung tersebut kepada Jack. Mereka –bersama Elsa- menaiki kereta seluncur North dan pergi ke Nature Island dengan bola ajaib North.

-Nature Island"

North menatap pulau tersebut yang sudah dipenuhi oleh prajurit dari beberapa monster buatan para pengkhianat dari tumbuhan, Sandy yang melihat itu merasa yakin bahwa tumbuhan ini milik Rose. Ketika salah satu monster menyerang mereka, North segera mendaratkan keretanya. Jack dengan terburu-buru segera masuk kedalam hutan bersama Elsa dan North. Sisanya, bertarung dengan monster.

Jack melihat Mother of Nature perlahan-lahan mengugurkan daun pelanginya. Karna terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Will muncul dari sebelah kanan dan meyerang mereka dengan hentakan tanah. Belum selesai, karna Fores kembali menyerang mereka dengan bola api dari arah kiri, beruntung Elsa dapat melindungi mereka dengan esnya. Kemudian mucul petir dari atas akibat serangan oleh Lady Storm, dan lagi-lagi North melindungi mereka bertiga dengan pedangnya. Hingga seseorang yang sangat dikenal Jack muncul dari belakang dan menahan mereka bertiga dengan akar tumbuhan.

"Lady! Lawan aku, jika kau berani" teriak North dengan kesal.

"Tidak North. Sebelum ketiga temanku ini akan menjadi korban untuk debu pixie kami" Will kembali menghentakan kakinya dan memunculkan 3 kursi yang ketiganya sudah diduduki oleh 3 spirit baru.

"Rose apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya El.

"Tidak apa-apa El. Semuanya baik-baik saja" ucap Rose sambil tersenyum, Jack yang menyaksikan itu merasa panas di hatinya, saking kesalnya, tumbuhan yang menyelilit mereka bertiga membeku. North dan Elsa tidak ingin membuang waktu. Mereke terbebas dari lilitan tumbuhan itu dan segera menyerang Will dan Lady Storm. Jack yang sudah bebas bukannya menyerang Fores, dia malah menarik Rose kedalam dekapannya dan pergi dari sana. Fores yang melihat itu sedikit jengkel dan menyusul Jack. Aswin muncul bersama para prajurit ketika ketiga Guardian itu tidak ada. El hendak membantu untuk melawan mereka tetapi ditahan Aswin.

"Kalian tidak boleh bertarung" kata Aswin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Irma.

"Kalian bertiga harus menyembuhkan Mother of Nature terlebih dahulu" Aswin menatap Mother of Nature yang makin lama makin sekarat akibat penyerangan di Nature Island ini. Nature Island sudah seperti jantung bagi Mother of Nature. Jika ada kerusakan, maka sama saja dengan sekaratnya Mother of Nature. Satu-satunya cara adalah melakukan penyembuhan dari ke-4 spirit, sayangnya Rose sedang bersama para pengkhianat.

-Hutan (Masih di Nature Island, hanya berbeda lokasi)-

Jack menurunkan Rose dari dekapannya. Rose yang sudah menyentuh tanah, segera menjauh sedikit. Jack sedikit bingung dengan tindakannya. Tetapi ketika melihat ketakutan Rose terhadapnya, membuat Jack frustasi. Tiba-tiba Fores menyerang Jack. Jack pun kembali menyerang Fores.

Adu api dan es. Jack yang kelelahan menyerang Fores terus menerus dan Fores yang kelelahan akibat menjauhi serangan Jack. Jack pun segera memberikan serangan terakhir kepada Fores, ketika serangan itu keluar melalui tongkatnya, hutan tersebut menjadi beku. Jack melihat kearah lawannya tetapi yang dilihanya adalah kumpulan bunga yang ikut beku, kemudian retak. Disana Rose melindungi Fores dengan tumbuhannya. Jack duduk dibawah pohon besar tersebut karna terkejut apa yang dilihatnya. Fores hendak kembali menyerang tetapi terjatuh lemas akibat kelelahan. Rose pun melihat muka Fores yang menandakan bahwa Fores pingsan.

Rose berjalan maju untuk melihat muka Jack. Jack tidak menyadari Rose yang sudah berada didepannya. Kembali Rose memegang kedua pipi Jack yang dingin. Jack pun mencoba kembali menatap mata Rose yang meneteskan air mata.

"K-kau kenapa?" tanya Jack.

"Pasti sakit kan?... api dan es memang tidak cocok bersama… maafkan aku. Aku mencoba untuk melindungi kalian… tetapi yang ada.." Jack pun menyentuh pipi Rose yang ternyata hangat. Mengusap air matanya kemudian membiarkan kedua kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Kita harus kembali… aku harus menyembuhkan Mother of Nature" kata Rose, tetapi Jack malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebentar saja" Jack tidak bergerak begitupula dengan Rose.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Rose" Rose jadi malu sendiri mendengarnya. Jack tau bahwa Rose malu untuk menjawabnya, hingga Jack menjauhi dirinya dengan Rose dan melihat kalung Rose yang menunjukan wajahnya. Jack mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, karna terlalu senang bahwa perasaannya sama dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita harus kembali" ucap Jack.

-Elsa vs Will-

Elsa mengeluarkan monster esnya dan begitupula dengan Will yang mengeluarkan monster tanahnya. Ketika Elsa menyerang Will dengan pedang esnya, Will pun menyerang dengan pedang tanahnya. Setiap Elsa melakukan jurusnya maka Will akan mengeluarkan jurus yang sama pula dengan Elsa. Yang membedakan hanya unsur sihir yang mereka keluarkan.

Elsa yang kesal karna jurusnya selalu sama dengan Will akhirnya meninju Will keras. Will yang melihat itu cukup kaget.

"Ngapain ikut-ikut huh? Mana sama lagi jurusnya… kreatif sedikit dong" kata Elsa kesal. Will tak menjawab amukan Elsa malah menyerang Elsa dengan tinjunya tetapi yang terjatuh ke tanah akibat sebuah tinjuan adalah Will sendiri. Karna ketika Will hendak melayangkan tinjunya, Tooth muncul dan dengan secepat kilat, Tooth meninju Will yang kali ini dengan kekuatan 5 kali lipat.

"Kau tau… anak laki-laki tak boleh memukul perempuan" kata Tooth, bersama Baby Toothnya yang menunjukan raut muka yang siap bertinju. Tetapi sayangnya Will tidak bergerak sama sekali karna pingsan akibat tinju milik Elsa dan Tooth.

"Terim kasih" kata Elsa, Tooth hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

-North vs Lady storm-

Lady Strom yang sembari dari tadi mengeluarkan jurus petirnya tetapi selalu dapat dihalang oleh pedang North. Karna saking kesalnya, Lady pun mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya hingga membentuk badai, North yang melihat itu cukup terkejut.

"Rasakan Santa!" ketika Lady menggerakan tangannya agar badai itu membentuk angin puting beliung, saat itulah Bunny muncul. Lady pun terbang keatas agar dapat terhindar dari gerakan Bunny yang menurut Lady cepat. Tetapi sayangnya, Lady lupa bahwa Bunny memiliki boomerang. Bunny melemparkan boomerangnya dan mengenai kepala Lady. Seketika Lady terjatuh. Cepat-cepat North mengeluarkan tali khususnya dan mengikat Lady. Tali itu dapat menghalang semua kekuatan bahkan keahlian para spirit.

"Tadi itu sangat mudah" kata Bunny.

"Lebih muda dari pada melawan Pitch?" North dan Bunny berjalan mengarah ke Lady yang memberontak untuk dilepaskan.

"Ini sudah terlambat. Walau pun kalian menghukumku… kekuatan alam tetap akan menjadi miliku. Karna Mother of Nature akan mati" Bunny melihat keatas yang dimana senja tersebut menjadi gelap.

"Kita harus mencari Sandy" kata North.

-Mother of Nature place-

Jack melihat daun pelangi Mother of Nature tertinggal 11 helaian lagi. Jika semuanya gugur maka selesailah sudah. Setiap spirit berdiri dimasing-masing tempat. Sandy pun menjadi salah satu dari bagian. Mereka semua mengeluarkan tenaga dalam mereka demi menyembuhkan Mother of Nature. Warna yang dimiliki Mother of Nature adalah warna musim. Seketika penyembuhan itu berhasil. Tetapi tak ada warna merah, orange, dan kuning. Mereka semua pun melihat Rose yang ternyata mengeluarkan tenaga yang sedikit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluarkan semua tenagamu" kata Bunny.

"Aku takut" jawab Rose. Jack yang mendengar itu mengingat kembali pertarungannya dengan Pitch.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Tooth. Sandy bahkan sempat menghentikan untuk mengeluarkan debu mimpinya tetapi Aswin meminta Sandy tetap melanjutkan.

"Entahlah… Apa mungkin aku dipilih untuk ini?" tanya Rose entah untuk siapa. Perlahan langit itu pun memunculkan bulan yang bersinar terang yang banyak dikenal sebagai The man In The Moon.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya North, tak mengerti.

"Aku hampir membunuh Mother of Nature karna aku berbeda. Apa mungkin jika aku mengeluarkan tenaga dalamku… Mother of Nature akan sembuh?" Ekspresi sedih milik Rose pun terpancarkan dengan jelas.

"Kau salah satu bagian kami" kata El.

"Kau sama seperti kami Ro. Siapa yang bilang kau berbeda" kata Lee.

"Tak perlu takut. Kau hanya harus percaya diri" kata Irma. Sandy bahkan menunjukan gambar jempol diatas kepalanya. North dan Bunny mengagguk, Tooth dan Elsa bahkan memberikan senyuman. Aswin pun menghampiri Rose.

"Tak perlu takut. Aku sudah berjanji… apapun yang kau pilih, aku akan selalu berpihak kepadamu" Rose memberikan ekspresi bingung dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Aswin, karna seingatnya Aswin tak pernah berjanji seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi ada perasaan hangat. Kemudian Rose mantap Jack untuk berbicara.

"Kami akan menyelamatkanmu, jika terjadi sesuatu" kata Jack sambil tersenyum manis. Rose pun mengeluarkan tenaga dalam walau tangannya sempat gemetar. Cahaya itu dikeluarkan dari 4 spirit serta Sandy hingga bergabung dengan cahaya bulan. Ketika cahaya itu bergabung, cahaya itu berubah menjadi debu perak yang berjatuhan dari langit. Mother of Nature pun telah sembuh, langit telah berubah menjadi senja. Monster tumbuhaan itu telah layu, semuanya telah kembali semula. Rose ikut senang tetapi pandangannya jadi rabun, dirinya pun terjatuh, beruntung Jack dapat menangkapnya.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Tooth. Sandy melihat cahaya bulan menyinari Jack dan Rose.

"Jack… apa kau memohon sesuatu sebelumnya?" tanya Elsa. Jack mengangguk.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya… Manny akan mengabulkan permohonanmu" kata Elsa. Membuat yang lain membelakan mata mereka, terutama Tooth dan Jack.

"Bag-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Bunny.

"Tetapi Manny memberikan syarat" kata Elsa. Cahaya bulan itu pun menyinari Rose, sebuah memori tentang kejadian spirit ini kemudian menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Manny mengingankan Rose untuk tidak mengingat bahwa dirinya seorang spirit" kata North menambahkan. Jack pun mengangguk.

"Tak masalah. Memang sebaiknya, Rose tidak mengingat sesuatu" kata Jack. Perlahan-lahan rambutnya pun kembali menjadi coklat.

"Apa keinginanmu Jack?" tanya North.

"Aku… memohon untuk hidup sekali lagi" kata Jack.

"Jika itu maumu… akan kami terima" kata Aswin.

-Earth (Jamie Family Place)-

Jack telah sampai ditempat yang dimana dirinya bertemu dengan Jamie dan tak lupa pula bersama Rose. Pakaian yang mereka kenakan adalah pakaian yang memang untuk zaman saat ini. North pun memeluk Jack untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jack jaga diri baik-baik. Jagalah Rose" kata North. Jack pun mengagguk paham.

"Jack… walaupun kau menyebalkan… tapi jangan pernah melupakaku" kata Bunny sambil menagis tapi ditahan tangisannya, Jack tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian melihat Tooth.

"Jack… aku baik-baik saja. Pastikan anakmu selalu mengosok gigi ok? Aku ingin anakmu memiliki gigi yang putih seperti ibu dan ayahnya" ucap Tooth dengan senyuman. Sandy pun memberikan gambaran senang dan memeluk Jack.

Setelah itu mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Jack. Jack sempat melihat mereka semua melambai selamat tinggal. Jack mengalihkan badannya ketika melihat Rose telah bangun. Siapa sangka bahwa warna rambutnya adalah hitam.

"Jack.. kita dimana?" tanya Rose.

"Kita akan menemui pamanku" kata Jack sambil meraih tangan Rose.

"Kau punya paman?" tanya Rose sekali lagi.

"Ya.. namanya Jamie Banneth"

Mereka berdua berdiam diri didepan rumah yang sering dijumpai Jack setiap dirinya sedang tidak ada tugas Guardian. Dengan gugub Jack mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih mengenggam tangan Rose. Pintu itu terbuka, seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip seperti Jamie yang terlihat berumur 10 tahun menatap Jack dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Hey. Kau pasti Jass kan? Apa ayahmu ada?" tanya Jack. Jass mengangguk kemudian memanggil ayahnya.

"Siapa Jass?" Jamie membelakan matanya ketika bertemu dengan Jack yang memiliki tampilan yang berbeda, rambutnya yang semula putih –atau Jack ingin menyebutnya silver- menjadi coklat, begitu pula dengan matanya.

"Jack Frost?"

"Hey. Jamie.. oh.. aku ingin memperkenalkan…. Em.. ini Rozfeya" Jamie pun menjabat tangannya dengan Rose.

"Ayah kenal mereka?" tanya Jass. Jamie sedikit bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Ayahmu ini adalah pamanku Jass" kata Jack. Jamie pun mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Jass yang melihat Jack sekilas melihat sosok seseorang yang lain.

"Jack Frost?.. bukannya Jack Frost itu… tunggu dulu nama kakak ini Jack Frost kan?… tadi aku lihat Jack.. Ah.. pusing" kata Jass menjambak rambutnya karna frustasi. Jass pernah sesekali –mungkin beberapa kali- mendengarkan cerita ayahnya tentang Jack Frost sang Guardian of Joy. Dan ketika Jass melihat Jack, seperti melihat sosok Jack Frost, padahal dirinya tak pernah melihat Jack Frost. Karna pusing, Jass pun menutup pintu rumahnya.

-Keesokan harinya (Pada malam hari)-

Walau Jack sudah menjadi manusia, dirinya masih dapat bertemu dengan para Guardian dan bisa melihat spirit lainnya. Walau harus diam-diam agar Rose dan yang lainnya tidak berpikir aneh tentang dirinya. Dan disinilah dirinya bersama para Guardian dan Aswin yang sedang bercanda ria.

"Kukira hari itu adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu" kata Jack tertawa.

"Ya… Haha kau masih ingat wajah sedih Bunny?" kata North. Bunny yang medengar itu hanya memasangkan muka pokernya saja. Tooth juga seperti biasanya. Tooth sedang memohon Elsa untuk membuka mulutnya agar dapat melihat giginya, tetapi Elsa terus menghindar dari suara berisiknya Tooth dan Baby Tooth. Aswin sedang memperhatikan Rose dari jendela. Jack menghampiri Aswin.

"Pasti kau sangat rindu dengannya" ucap Jack.

"Kau tau apa?" tanya Aswin.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Kau pikir aku tak tau bawa kau adalah kakaknya Rose" Aswin memandang Jack meminta penjelasan.

"Tooth memberi tahuku. Apakah aku percaya? Ya. Karna Tooth sendiri yang menunjukan memori itu" kata Jack. Aswin pun menghampiri Jack sambil memberikan senyuman untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jaga dia"

-6 Tahun kemudian-

Disinilah sekarang Rose berada dikolam renang rumah Jamie bersama Cupcake, sambil masing-masing menggendong suatu anugrah dari tuhan. Kedua bayi itu memiliki fisik yang sama seperti Jack. Yang laki-laki bernama Snow dan yang perempuan bernama Feya. Apakah mereka kembar?, tentu saja.

"Snow… Feya… kalian manis sekali.. ngomong-ngomong siapa yang memberikan nama kedua bidadari kecil ini?" tanya Cupcake.

"Jack yang memberi nama Snow, sedangkah aku memberi nama Feya" kata Rose.

"Kalau Jack aku paham kenapa dia memberi nama Snow. Terus kenapa kamu kasih nama Feya?" tanya Cupcake.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tau… tapi setiap aku tertidur… aku selalu mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku… kemudian ada wanita yang memberi namaku Rozfeya, yang artinya permata merah muda…" Cupcake memandang muka Rose yang menunjukan ekspresi muka sedih.

"Kau masih tidak ingat siapa orangtuamu?" tanya Cupcake. Rose menggeleng hingga Jack datang, sambil mengambil Snow dari gendongan Cupcake. Tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk, Cupcake pun pergi dari sana sambil tersenyum jahil. Jack menyapa kedua anaknya, membuat kedua bayi itu tersenyum.

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian" kata Jack sambil mencoba menidurkan Snow, begitupula dengan Rose yang sedang menidurkan Feya.

"Kau nakal sekali" Jack tertawa mendengarnya, walau dirinya sudah dapat tumbuh berkembang tetapi sifat kekanakannya masih ada.

"Tak perlu khawatir Jack" kata Rose.

"Siapa juga yang khawatir. Kami kan keluargamu" kata Jack menarik tangan Rose untuk masuk kedalam. Rose yang berada dibelakang sempat melihat debu emas yang jatuh dari atas, ketika dia menoleh keatas. Debu itu sudah hilang.

-Disisi lain-

"Kau lihat North. Gigi anak mereka putih seperti mutiara!" kata Tooth senang.

"Setiap gigi itu memang putih Tooth" kata Bunny. Sandy masih tetap dengan pekerjaannya yaitu memberikan mimpi kepada anak-anak.

"Alasanmu memberikan kalung itu kepada Jack dan Rose, karna kau ingin mengabulkan permohonan Jack sewaktu dia masih kecil kan?" tanya Elsa.

"Tentu saja"

**FLASBACK**

"SANTA DISINI!" teriak Jack. Tetapi segera ditutup mulut Jack, sebelum anak-anak heboh melihatnya.

"Ssstt diam. Karna kamu dapat bertemu denganku, maka akan aku beri kamu 1 hadiah lagi" kata North sambil membuka tasnya yang berisikan hadiah.

"Ah… lebih baik buat adikku saja" kata Jack.

"Kenapa?" tanya North heran.

"Dia jauh lebih menginginkan hadiah yang banyak dimalam salju turun. Mungkin dia suka dengan sepatu sketing" kata Jack. North pun memberikan hadiah tersebut kepada Jack.

"Kamu sungguh kakak yang baik, jika dewasa nanti. Mungkin kamu bisa menjadi ayah yang baik juga" kata North. Jack pun memberikan senyuman khasnya itu.

"Tentu saja. Mungkin itulah hadiah natal untukku" kata Jack.

**END FLASBACK**

Jack melihat di jendelanya, dimana para Guardian menatap Jack sambil tersenyum, Jack pun tersenyum pula.

"Jack" panggil Rose, ternyata kedua anaknya terbangun dan mulai menangis. Jack cukup tau bagaimana membuat anaknya dapat berhenti menangis.

"Snow… Feya… bagaimana kalau ayah ceritakan cerita hebat" Tangisan bayi itu sedikit mereda ketika mendengar suara Jack.

"Lanjutkan Jack" kata Rose yang ternyata juga ingin mendengar cerita tersebut.

"Cerita ini berjudul. Rise of Guardian"

**THE END**

* * *

**KYAAA... Malu banget nulis adegan ini. **

**Mari saya beri penjelasan**

**-. terdapat 2 pohon yang memiliki debu pixie**

**Ya salah satunya Mother of Nature. satunya lagi? letaknya ada di... PIXIE HOLLOW... taukan?**

**-. Di flasback itu Jack berumur 10 tahun. waktu Jack terjatuh dari eskan ada sepatu sketing.. anggap saja itulah hadiah dari Santa.**

**-. Anaknya memang kembar, fisiknya sama kayak Jack. ketika besar nanti. Snow seperti duplikat Jack... mirip banget. sedangkan Feya memiliki fisik seperti Jack tetapi sifatnya seperti Rose.  
**

**-. Ngomong-ngomong pekerjaan Jack apa ya?... model internasional kali... wkwkwk... lah... cocokan?**

**Itulah sebagian yang dapat saya jelaskan. jika ada salah kata saya mohon ampun... #emang lu pikir lagi presentasi? #WHAT? #Pingsan/**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca FF NA ini. terima kasih juga dengan masukannya.**

**maaf ya atas ketidak nyambungan dan fantasi yang kelewatan ini... jangan lupa REVIEWNYA ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA balik lagi lho! **

**Jack : Kan la tamat... ngapain lu kesini?**

**NA : Abang Jack jahat banget~ #nangis / #gak liat tembok / #Gedebukkk**

**Jack : ini ni cerita apaan?**

**NA : #Bangkit dari kuburan / NA mau bikin cerita ketika anda masih hidup hingga mati HAHAHA GYAHAHAHA Ukkhuk Ha.. ha...  
**

**Para guardian : -_-" (Gak ngerti) (Sama aku juga)**

**NA : Hey~ aku tau apa yang kalian bicarakan #tampang horror**

**Bunny : Emang lu tau apa?**

**NA : Lah tau dong~ NA kan dulunya punya indra keenam... pernah jadi ninja di klan Yamanakan... Pernah ikut kontes pemilihan member EXO**

**Tooth : (Dulunya... berarti sekarang gak bisa kan? terus dari mana dia bisa...)**

**Sandy : (Pernah? berarti waktu itu dia dikeluarkan dari klan Yamankana... terus gagal seleksi member EXO)**

**NA : Aku tau yang kalian bicara kan... masa masih belum ngerti juga sih? kukasih tau ya... aku gagal di EXO karna aku jauh lebih memilih masuk jadi member SNSD.  
**

**North : WHAT? SNSD? Ya ampun badan krempeng kayak gini..**

**NA : Hey... NA punya Nice body #Jakarta kena banjir**

**North : Masih bagus Pitch... diakan Slim secara alami.**

**NA (Shock berat banget... masa gue kalah sama abang om om itu... tapi emang sih abang Pitch itu slim banget... jangan-jangan dia ini sangian gue waktu acara seleksi EXO itu...)**

**Just forget that useless story... If you guys want to know. I was dream about village this night. #sok inggris**

**Ceritanya...? gak ada cerita sih... cuma tempat desa aja gitu... saking anehnya mimpi NA, NA buat cerita aja... maunya sih buat pairing SasuHina... tapi nanti aja lah... enak buat lanjutan cerita ini aja...**

**Belum tamat?**

**Sebenarnya sih sudah... NA cuma ingin buat adegan siapa sih Rose itu dan hubungannya apa? ya aneh ajakan... masa diceritanya Jack suka sama Rose pada pandangan pertama? no Helll... is weirdooo**

**Entah anda semua senang, bahagia, sedih, galau, atau apapun itu ekspresinya... yang penting NA back... yang penting NA puas buat cerita ni :D**

* * *

**RISE OF THE GUARDIAN**

**FANFICTION**

**RAIN LOVE**

**Disclamer : DreamWorks Animation**

* * *

~Spring~

Kalau diumur 17 tahun pasti sudah mengenal yang namanya daya tarik. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan juga memiliki daya tarik untuk menarik pujaan hatinya. Diumur saat ini pula terkadang masa remaja akan segera berakhir dan mulai tumbuhnya perasaan untuk memiliki keluarga. Ketika dibawah 16 tahun pasti banyak yang berpikir hanya ingin menikahi dengan orang yang dicintai. Atau mungkin berlomba-lomba siapa yang memiliki kekasih yang paling banyak.

Kalau diumur 10 tahun pasti lebih dominan dengan permainan dan canda tawa. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan suka melakukannya. Tanpa ada yang namanya permusuhan dan percaya dengan namanya persahabatan. Kenangan diumur inilah yang sangat membuat hati kita berwarna setiap harinya. Ketika mendungnya hari maka berkumpul-lah bersama teman untuk membentuk pelangi persaudaraan.

Jika kalian mengenal Jackson Overland, maka lain lagi ceritanya. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun ini memiliki sikap layaknya berumur 10 tahun. Jack cukup terkenal dikalangan kaum hawa didesannya. Gadis-gadis harus berusaha sebaik mungkin, entah itu dandanan, pakaian, sikap agar sang pujaan ini mau menoleh kearah mereka. Tetapi yang dapat membuat Jack tertarik adalah permainan yang dilakukannya bersama anak-anak. Bagi kaum hawa itu adalah daya tarik yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tetapi bagi kaum adam itu adalah kekanakan yang overdosis.

Bukan hanya kaum hawa saja yang memiliki pujaan, kaum adam pun juga. Jika kalian yang kaum adam maka kalian akan mengenal Rozfeya White yang dikenal dengan sebutan Rose. Sisinya yang lembut dan penyayang membuat banyak pemuda sangat ingin menjadikan Rose sebagai istri mereka. Sayang sekali karna kakaknya yang bernama Aswin White sangat over-protecting sama adik kesayangannya. Bukan berarti mereka pantang menyerah. Jika laki-laki diciptakan untuk menyerah maka dunia ini sudah pasti mati dengan ribuan mayat tentara laki-laki yang gugur dikemah pelatihan sebelum berperang. Jadi bagi kaum adam ini, tantangan yang diberikan Rose berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Bukannya membuat mereka takut, yang ada malah semangat yang membara.

Walaupun Jack dikenal dengan sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan, bukan berarti dia ini tidak memiliki namanya perasaan. Selain keluarganya, siapa sangka bahwa Jack menyukai Rose. Sikap Rose yang seperti ibu sangat mudah bergaul dengan anak-anak. Bahkan ketika Jack berserta teman-temannya yang sebaya pergi berburu, Rose-lah yang menggantikan posisi Jack untuk bercerita. Mata Jack tak berhenti melihat Rose yang membantu ibu-ibu dengan cucian mereka. Cucian milik Rose tidak terlalu banyak, karna pasti baju itu milik Rose dan kakaknya.

"Jack!" panggil adiknya Jane.

"Ya Jane?" tanya Jack terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Kau sedang melihat Rose ya? Ciee… jangan-jangan mau jadi pangerannya ya? Seperti dongeng yang kau ceritakan kemarin kan?" ucap Jane dengan suara kerasnya, membuat beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka termasuk Rose. Jack menutup mulut adik kecilnya dengan tangannya dan memberikan senyuman kepada yang lainnya. Rose yang melihat itu cukup geli dan berjalan kerumahnya.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan Jane" Jane malah tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Keesokan harinya, hampir seluruh warga didesa pergi kehutan karna disana terdapat pohon apel yang lumayan sering dijumpai oleh penduduk untuk diambil buahnya. Bukan hanya pohon apel yang ada di hutan tapi masih ada banyak lagi. Tetapi ada sebuah tempat rahasia yang hanya Jack dan anak-anak ketahui. Jika berjalan lurus lagi hingga kalian mendengar suara elang terbang maka disana terdapat kolam kecil dengan pohon apel disana. Jika kalian mengikuti aliran kolam tersebut, maka kalian akan melihat danau. Tetapi Jack melarang anak-anak untuk kesana. Alasannya sih karna berbahaya. Tetapi Jack mengakali mereka dengan permainan yang lebih menyenangkan agar mereka tetap betah dikolam.

"Hey Jack, ada Rose disana" Jack berbalik kearahnya ketika mendengar kata-kata Jane. Tetapi yang ada malah dirinya didorong anak-anak masuk kedalam air hingga dirinya basah.

"Lucu sekali" kata Jack keluar dari kolam tersebut, dan bukan hanya Jack saja yang terjatuh dikolam sana, ternyata salah satu teman kecilnya juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Joshua?" tanya Jane. Joshua mengangguk 'tidak apa-apa' hingga dirinya bersin.

"Ya… masuk angin deh… Jane coba panggil ibunya… aku akan mengambil buah apel untuk kalian" Jane berserta kedua temannya pergi mencari bantuan. Sedangkan Jack berjalan kepohon apel dan memanjatnya. Dibawah pohon tersebut sudah ada anak-anak lain yang siap mengambil buah yang dijatuh atau dipetik oleh Jack. Jack memetik buah tersebut dan turun ketika dilihatnya buah-buah tersebut sudah cukup banyak.

"Lain kali hati-hati" Jack mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu diarah kolam, matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut hitam yang diketahuinya dengan sebutan Rose. Rose yang sudah mengelap muka Joshua yang basah kemudian melihat Jack yang diam membeku dibawah pohon. Rose melangkah maju kearah Jack dan memberikan kain -yang barusan dipakai oleh Joshua- dan baju kering kepadanya.

"Kau basah juga. Terima kasihlah kepada adikmu yang membawa baju ini" kata Rose. Jack mengambil kain dan baju tersebut dan menuju hutan untuk menggantikan bajunya yang basah.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Jane cukup senang bahwa hasil kerja keras temannya. Semua temannya –minus Joshua- bertepuk tangan ria. Mereka semua bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak sambil melihat adegan romantis didepan mereka. Mereka melihat Jack yang cepat akrab dengan Rose. Kelihatannya juga bahwa Rose jauh lebih suka berlama-lama dengan Jack.

"Kau hebat Jane" kata temannya.

"Tentu dong…. Lagian mah si Jack sudah lama naksir sama Rose" kata Jane.

"Oh ya? Wah… abang aku bakal ada rival yang hebat nih… masa sudah kak Aswin malah nambah lagi" kata teman laki-lakinya.

"Ya sudah deh… kita lihat saja adegan tersebut" kata Jane.

Jack tau bahwa rencana ini pasti milik Jane. Masa Rose yang datang kesini bukannya ibu Joshua, ditambah pula baju yang dikenakannya sekarang saat ini. Tidak mungkin juga Rose langsung kerumahnya untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Didaerah ini sampai kedesa cukup jauh jika berjalan kaki.

Rose ternyata menyenangkan, berbeda sekali dengan teman-teman sebayanya yang jauh lebih membicarakan keburukan dan kebaikan orang. Rose malah suka bercerita tentang kakaknya termasuk juga suka menceritakan dongeng kepada anak-anak ketika dirinya bertugas menjaga malam dan berburu.

"… Jadi dulu Aswin takut dengan gelap?" tanya Jack.

"Ya… setiap kali ingin pergi tidur, ibuku pasti menunggu Aswin terlelap dulu kalau tidak Aswin akan berteriak dan nangis" kata Rose tertawa mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Malah Jane yang bersikap seperti itu. Katanya dia takut bakal ada yang ikut tidur bareng sama dia kalau sendirian" kata Jack. Joshua kembali bersin membuat kedua remaja itu terkejut.

"Kita harus membawanya pulang. Ibu Joshua berada didesa" Rose pun menggenggam tangan Joshua, sedangkan Jack memberikan kain keringnya kepada Joshua.

"Ya ampun kalian berdua seperti ayah sama ibuku saja" kata Joshua menarik Rose untuk kembali kedesa. Jack yang mendengar itu cukup diam terpatung disana, sedangkan Rose tersenyum mendengarnnya.

Didesa ternyata Aswin telah kembali dari perburuannya bersama kuda hitamnya. Aswin membawa banyak daging binatang, seperti kelinci, rusa, keledai, tupai, musang. Selama 5 hari ini tidak pulang dari desa, sudah pasti tangkapannya ada banyak. Setiap penduduk membeli 3 binatang. Aswin tidak memperdulikan berapa harga buruannya. Yang terpenting seberapa cukup uang yang dimiliki penduduk ini. Atau mungkin dapat ditukar dengan yang lain.

Rose menemui ibu Joshua untuk memberitahukan keadaan Joshua, ibu Joshua sedikit terkejut melihat anaknya yang basah kuyup. Dan menggerutu bahwa ini semua salah Jack. Beruntung Rose dapat memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal agar ibu Joshua tidak terlalu menyalahkan Jack.

"Bukan salah Jack ibu. Ya teknisnya sih… iya… tapi tetap saja bukan…"

"Kau bocah diam saja. Ini memang salah Jack. Dasar anak itu… kapan dewasanya hah?" makian ibu Joshua yang dapat didengar Jack, membuat anak-anak yang lain tertawa.

Siapa tau bahwa Jack ternyata juga menggerutu soal barusan. Beruntunglah Joshua tidak mirip seperti ibunya yang cerewet tingkat dewa. Suaranya bahkan dapat membuat tanah bergetar, angin bertiupan kencang, api yang berkorbar dimana-mana, air yang siap menenggelamkan satu benua, serta seseorang yang tiba-tiba dinyatakan mengidap serangan jantung. Jack terheran-heran kenapa tuhan menciptakan makhluk seperti ini.

"Sudahlah… bagaimana kalau nanti saya beri daging kelinci?" Rose memcoba menenangkan ibu Joshua.

Jack mendengar kata-kata Rose dengan ekspresi kaget. Segitukah Rose ingin membela Jack?. Rose rela memberikan daging kelinci yang susah payah ditangkap oleh kakaknya hanya agar kesalah-pahaman ini segera berakhir?. Entah memang Rose itu sangat peduli dengan namanya keadilan atau... bolehkan Jack berharap?.

"Tak perlu... saran kusaja. JAUHI JACKSON... aku tak mau kau ketularan penyakitnya" ibu Joshua pun menarik tangan anaknya untuk masuk kerumah bersama dengan 2 daging kelinci dan 1 daging musang ditangan satunya.

Jack cukup emosi dibilang seperti itu. Memang apa salah Jack?. Namanya selalu menjadi daftar anak baik didokumen santa. Suka bermain mencari telur easter. Kalau nemu gigi -entah manusia atau hewan- Jack suka naruh dibawah bantalnya agar berharap dapat uang. Jack juga suka menceritakan dongeng sebelum adiknya tertidur... Apa salahnya hingga mulut jelmaan madusa ini berkata seperti itu? sakit tau gak? (**Ini nih curhat NA deh~ -_-**)

Jack menghampiri Rose tetapi terhentikan ketika melihat tatapan Aswin kearahnya yang menunjukan ekspresi –Don't-touch-my-sister- Aswin pun memberikan 3 daging kelinci. Kemudian Aswin mengajak Rose untuk masuk kerumah.

"Sabar kakak tersayang. Jane yakin kok bahwa perjuangan kakak baru dimulai" kata Jane.

"Jane…. Aku tau ini semua rencanamu" Jack pun bermain kejar-kejaran bersama anak-anak yang lainnya.

TBC

* * *

**Wait masih lanjut?**

**Iya NA mau lanjut lagi aja deh... waktu NA nulis ini NA baru sadar**

_**Kenapa gak buat post yang baru aja?**_

**Ya sudah deh... udah terlanjut mau bagaimana lagi...**

**Gimana apa masih membingungkan? maklum deh... NA kan masih level bawah... belum level selangit gitu #o.O**

**Rencananya NA mau nulis FF pairing Hiccelsa... tapi ternyata sedikit banget yang dari indonesia... OMG what wrong? i'm dying~. **

**Bunny : kok banyak banget daging kelincinya? #Shock**

**NA : La kenapa memangnya? kau kan Kangguru**

**Bunny : siapa bilang?**

**NA : Jack Frost #Jack kabur / #Bunny ngejar / #Jack ketabrak becak  
**

**Lupakan yang barusan karna saat ini NA berpikir**

**Yang terpenting... #Siapkan toak**

**SEMANGAT! #Tutup telinga**

**Jangan lupa review ok!**


End file.
